Wednesdays
by ahha.interesting
Summary: <html><head></head>Lavi x Allen. Lavi works/manages Starbucks, Allen wants cookies. ..He gets smex.. content is better than summary. rated M for leMon. not my best story, I tried a different story telling type..im not sure it worked...Spain X Romano coming soon</html>


I got a request to do LaviXAllen. I'm such a bad person to FullMetalButterfly...hopefully she'll enjoy this..

I dont own any of the characters, the manga, the anime, or Starbucks. Oh I also, am doing a SpainXRomano, for those who requested it...

Im gonna try to do this as a different format/way of narration than im used to...If you like Hetalia, or Death Note, DGM crossovers, check out my site~ -shot-

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

Another day at work.. slow, which was new. But boring regardless of that only change. Damn clock ticking practically backwards, for how slow this day felt.

"One frappecino, um, how about some cookies to go with that?..Sir?" A young boy inquired of me, a shock of white hair adorning his head. He must be my age actually, although he's short, maybe 16, 17? What does he want? Oh a frappecino?

"What kinda cookies?" I asked, actually interested in his answer, because, he's the only customer, and I'd like to preoccupy some of his time to pass the boredom onto someone else. Not to mention that uncommon hair, and the scar on his face. And who wears long-sleeve shirts in the middle of summer, and what about those gloves?

"Um, I'd like two white chocolate-macadamia nut, three double chocolate cookies, and...How about two peanut butter ones. Oh and one oatmeal...I've never had that, so I'd like to see if I like it.." He smiled at me, expression bright and open. Endearing. I looked around the cafe..no other patrons.

"You gonna eat all that by yourself, kid?" I asked, confusion colouring my voice. I recieved a small chuckle, the young man leaning close, whispering conspiratorily to me.

"Unless you're going to join me..there's no customers here, and by the 'Manager' tag, and the fact that your the cashier, there are no employees here either..So, join me." He pulled on my collar. A little forward, for a complete stranger. But I've got nothing else to do.

"So," I asked, munching on a chocolate chip cookie, "What's your name kid?"

"Allen, so you can stop calling me kid now..Lavi?" He half-asked, gesturing towards my name tag, taking a huge bite out of his own cookie. I smiled at him, and pointed over my shoulder at the counter.

"You want some milk, kid-er, Allen?" I'd get killed if I gave it to him free of charge..But I'll pay for it myself when the time comes. I like this guy, so I got up and got a carton for him anyways, not bothering for an answer.

"Thanks! But, all I had money for was the cookies and the frapp-"

"Don't worry about it, I'll put it on your tab. Or you can pay another way" I shrugged, biting into a cookie. "Besides, you're sharing your cookies, so I think I can spot you the money for the milk."

"Pay another way? What, are you gay?" He mumbbled around his cookie, crumbs falling onto his shirt. Well, damn. Might as well get straight to the point with him. I smirked, and dusted off the fallen cookie off of him, brushing a finger under his lip flirtatiously, wiping the crumbs collected there as well. He moved quickly, latching onto my finger with his mouth, licking seductively.

"I wasn't expecting that reaction..So are you free tonight?" I asked, eyeing his pink tongue. It poked around my finger, his silver eyes challanging me silently.

"No, but I'm free right now." He leaned to kiss me, chocolate on his mouth, tongue swirling around mine, much like when it was twined around my finger. I pulled him closer, pulling at his hair. Silky smooth, light and fluffy. A moan escaped him, and he stood up and walked around the table to get better access, his eyes never leaving mine. He sat in my lap. How bold! I liked that he knew what he wanted. But right now?

"There are no shades to the windows, someone could see. Not very good for buisness." I protested, but wound my arms around his petite waist regardless, pulling our bodies closer, his erection evident against my thigh. Mine obvious as well, glad at these turn of events. Not that the rest of me was complaining much.

"But doesn't that make it so much better? I like to bet against the odds, and I'm betting that I could top you, and that you'll finish first, because, I'm a betting man..And I never lose." He worked a hand between us, diving down to unzip me, small gloved hand pulling out the length inside. The brush of smooth material over my member was delecious, my low groan testimony to my pleasure. "There, isn't that better? I love your hair, natural, I see." He grinned, leaning to bite the sensitive side of my neck. Shit. If I didn't do something, he would win that bet.

"Oh, Allen" I tried, testing his reaction to my mouth near his ear, licking it tentatively. His grip loosened. Score. I pulled his hand off, delighting in how his voice rose in protest, then submerged to a lower octave when I nibbled the lobe, tickling his hair with my breath. I pulled his pants straight off, eager to enjoy the present the day decided to give me.

"Ah!" He cried in surprise. Cute. But I know better than to think he's the shy type. I grabbed his member, leaking slightly. I'll be the first to finish? No. This is a bet you'll lose Allen. Tugging it slowly, he arched beautifully into me, mouth latched onto my neck, teeth enhancing his grip, and my pleasure riding high with my rocking hips. I pulsated into him, our erections colliding, sliding along side one another, the fire it caused consuming, fast spreading. Engcouraging the imp on top of me to strip me of my shirt. I didn't know it could come off so quickly, and his hands on my nipples, nails scraping my chest, just a beat after my work shirt hit the floor. I like where this is going.

"Your t-turn." I stuttered, actually moaned as I struggled to pull off the younger man's shirt. He had made it look so easy.

"Leave it on! You can.." He protested, pulling away to fight me. "You can...I don't know... be the 'man'.." Blushing he bucked into me, rubbing his bare thighs over the denim of my jeans, brushing his erection with mine again, bubbling up the pleasure again, a groan stuck in my throat, his lips suddenly against mine. Fine, he can keep the shirt,whatever it takes to cool this fire.

"Suck" I requested. Demanded, really, putting two fingers under his nose, a pink tongue poking out, I watched his mouth widening to take the digits in. My breath hitched as he coyly locked my gaze with his own, purposefully licking them, shooting the sensation straight to my groin. That evil...how often does he do this? Although I could guess the answer, my mind was brought back to attention when my hand was forced onto his thigh. Allen smirked, lifting up off my lap and guiding my hand between the round cheeks. "Eager? Mm, tell me what you want." Allen's face simmered red, wiggling down onto my fingers, voice airy.

"I..I want you to..to take me..." He almost whispered, submissive and needy. I tugged once, hard, on his erection with my free hand, pushing knuckle deep into the tight hole, begging to be filled. "Ah~! La-vi! Lube..?" Allen whined, pleasure and pain clear on his pink-tinted face. How sexy he looks, head bent forward, hands on my shoulder. My finger up his ass, stretching him,prepareing him to be my body's sheath. I added another finger, apologizing with a kiss to his ear, licking and biting the lobe. He moaned and bucked forward, pushing down onto my fingers. Showing me he was ready. I flexed my fingers repeatedly, knowing where they would strike. "Nng..mm , I want more!" Allen rose up again, and I moved my fingers out, guiding the slowly lowering boy onto my aching erection.

"I don't have lube...it'll only hurt for a little while, okay?" I reassured him, pressing my tip against his opening. Resistance met me, his muscles slowly relaxing as I pushed in, hot tunnel tight around me. So warm. Allen's face was white, tears forming on at the edge of his eyes, nails biting in at my shoulder. Only an inch or so was in. "Just relax, ok kid?" He glared at me.

"Don't call me kid, my name's Allen" He forced himself down, encasing me unexpectedly. "Ow!" He cried out, leaning heavily against me. Dumb kid. What did he think would happen?

"Are you ok?" I asked, my body wanting nothing more than to pound into him. I gave in, slightly rocking my hips into him. Allen leaned back, pushing his hips forward in agreement. Good, still eager. I pulled back, pulling the tip almost all the way out, before Allen would chase me back into the chair,shoving me back in. "Oh god."

"Not God, mm. Name's Allen" He laughed into my ear. He rocked forwards, launching us onto the ground. Allen pushed the chair out of the way, rising, then sitting again pulling at my member with his body's movement. He did this repeatedly, sitting on his haunches rising and falling rapidly. "Ha-ha, ah Jesus, Lavi" .god. I felt the tide washing inside me, rising higher and higher. He bent forward, biting my neck, my erection almost popping out of its temporary home, then sat back up, pushing himself back around my member. ".LaviLavi..." He rocked back and forth desperately, head back mouth open, chanting my name as he desperatly moved along with me.

"I'm .so c-close" I warned him, arching my back up into him. Searching for release, my nails scraping his shoulders and down his arms, the loose cloth exposing a pale white collar bone. I bucked into him a few more times, my hips loosing their rythm from the intenity, spilling my pleasure into his body. Allen shuddered as it went in, and he fervently worked himself as he slid along my appendage, following explosivly after, spurting my chest with his sticky substance. God.

"MM! Oh. That," Allen said, sliding up to lie beside me, my softening member falling out of him. "was fantastic." He concluded with a wave of his hand.

"Ne~! I think that next time you be a waitress, and you 'serve' me. In a cute little dress." I suggested, looking forward to next week. Wednesdays were a perfect day for role-playing. A nice boost to the week. This had been 'Strangers meet in Cafe'.

"I've been wanting to wear a skirt for you, actually. So that'll be nice." He replied daringly, licking my neck, wiggling against me seductively. I laughed at him, kissing his nose playfully.

"You're on"

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

ok guys, let the flames begin~~ ..(-.-).. yea, that was crack-tacular but, its sort of been bugging me to be finished, so...

REVIEW. and look forward to the 7 deadly sins featuring Hetalia! visit my site for other stories...Hetalia based mostly..if you've got requests~ ill try to do them for you

kay bye!


End file.
